


The Great Murder

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 倫敦出現一名瘋狂殺人魔，雷斯垂德不得不想盡辦法解決案子，卻引來麥可羅夫特的不滿。





	The Great Murder

你不該跳出去的，你知道我有多擔心嗎？

稍稍將電話拿遠了一點，這下麻煩大了，那傢伙是真的生氣了。

「我是迫於無奈，你也不會希望看到一個瘋狂連續殺人魔在路上亂走吧？」  
他有武器！你明明知道這有多危險！  
「我知道！可是如果我不阻止他會有更多人死於非命。」  
你可以派其他人，你不該自己衝出去！  
「你在說什麼蠢話！」那傢伙是腦袋壞了是不是？  
就是字面上的意思。我不准你再親自到現場逮捕犯人了，我不准！  
「你沒有權力這樣做！這是我的工作欸！」  
我有。你知道的，只要我願意，我可以──  
「喔，是嗎？那還真是了不起啊！你就儘管想辦法阻止我好了！我不是你的所有物！」  
……你是要吵架的意思嗎？  
「我沒有。是你一打來就不分青紅皂白的對我大吼大叫！」  
我只是想提醒你！你太魯莽了！  
「魯莽？我？那你就是個優雅的上流人士嗎？少自以為是了！」  
你怎麼可以這麼說？我只是擔心──  
「算了吧！我不需要你的關心！我才不要整天被你的監視器包圍，沒有一點自由！」  
……這是你說的。  
「對，怎麼樣？不高興就分手啊！我早就受夠了你的監控！戀弟狂！」  
……。

話筒傳來斷線的尖銳噪音，雷斯垂德恨恨喝掉一整杯咖啡。  
左肩的接縫處傳來劇烈的疼痛，嗎啡的效力正在退去。

手法狠辣的連續殺人狂騷擾了倫敦整整一個禮拜，全倫敦都陷入了恐慌之中。  
老樣子，夏洛克對那個摘取被害人器官再將他們加以支解，最後掛在各個公共場合的變態興奮極了，堅持帶著醫生在大街小巷中奔跑，試圖獨自抓住兇手。  
兇手被設計圍困在市中心辦公大樓的天台，夏洛克和約翰各持一把手槍，尖銳的警鈴正逐漸包圍大樓，聽見了雷斯垂德的聲音器從擴音器傳來。  
兇手很聰明，躲在水塔底下的縫隙，然後慢慢鑽出來，醫生發現了，轉身一槍，沒打中，水塔的水噴了出來。  
夏洛克跟著又開了一槍，打飛了兇手的武士刀，兇手發出了一陣怒吼。  
雷斯垂德的小組趕到了，用力推開了逃生門，兇手朝夏洛克撲了過去，手裡拿著沾滿血塊的手術刀。  
雷斯垂德奮力衝刺，用肩膀撞開了兇手，兇手撞上水塔，隨即又爬起，把反應不及的雷斯垂德壓在地上，瘋狂的大笑，手術刀用力刺進雷斯垂德左肩──

「要不是我及時趕到，你弟弟的腎臟搞不好就要被丟進福馬林罐了……」揉了揉厚重的紗布，雷斯垂德走出茶水間，發覺全組的人都在看著他，「看什麼看？快去做事。」  
「老兄，你還好嗎？」安德森渾身都是防腐劑的味道，手裡拿著厚厚一大疊，九個被害人的驗屍報告。  
「嗎啡的效用退了。」沒好氣的回答，雷斯垂德艱難的往辦公室裡移動。  
「我是說你剛剛的──你還是去請個假吧？」眼看雷斯垂德的額頭上不斷滲出冷汗，安德森好心的抓了一張椅子讓雷斯垂德坐下。  
緊皺著眉，大口大口的喘氣，「安德森，你真的超臭的，麻煩你離我遠一點。」  
「那還真是不好意思啊。」絲毫沒有歉意，安德森自顧自的從抽屜裡撿出一張假單，龍飛鳳舞填完了所有格子，「事由，高級……幹員……養傷。天數，好了會……再通知……上級……你。」  
「你在亂寫什麼啊？難道你的假單都是這樣填的？」用右手一把搶過，雷斯垂德突然很想揍人，「而且誰說我要請假的？」  
「你不請假還想怎樣？」聳聳肩，安德森的頭隨即遭受到薩莉專用檔案夾的攻擊。  
「我只是需要一點點嗎啡，還要寫完那該死的報告。」給了薩莉一個讚許的眼神，雷斯垂德吃力的站起，慢慢朝辦公室走去。  
安德森撇了撇嘴，「好吧，希望你的主治醫生不會介意我插手。」

關上突然變得像鉛塊般沉重的門，雷斯垂德靠著門板，大口喘氣。  
頭頂正上方的監視器悄然無聲，黑黑的鏡頭固定在同一個方向，它被關掉了。

「……隨便你。」

壓抑不住內心狂湧的怒氣，雷斯垂德掏出了口袋裡的紙張，完好的右手瞬間就把它揉個稀爛，丟進廢紙簍。  
外套裡的手機發出震動，雷斯垂德狠狠瞪了一眼監視器，又想起它根本停止運作了。

「你最好不要以為道歉有用，自大狂。」悶悶的拿出手機，是約翰。

2011/2/26 21:48:55  
麥可羅夫特用一個超大的行李箱把你的衣物都運過來了。  
發生什麼事？  
From: 約翰

「所以你現在要吵到底就對了是不是！」雷斯垂德對著監視器怒吼，聲音在辦公室裡不斷反彈撞擊著，又回歸了平靜。

門上的監視器依然靜止，保持沉默。  
*  
「所以我哥到底在發什麼瘋？」夏洛克穿著睡衣縮在扶手椅上，有一下沒一下的用吹風機掃動自己的捲髮。  
「你不會自己去問他嗎？」瞪了瞪那張蒼白的臉，雷斯垂德正忙著整理好所有證物的相片，「你就不能好好的把頭髮吹乾嗎？」  
偵探的頭往樓上的方向抬了抬，「約翰還沒出來。」  
「這跟那個什麼關係？」  
「關係大了。」

搖了搖頭，雷斯垂德繼續低頭整裡相片，在電腦裡建檔，調出了報告標準格式。  
拜某個人所賜，他得在這棟房子裡待上好一陣子了。

「夏洛克！你吹太久了吧？」穿著簡樸的睡衣，約翰從樓梯走下，一把搶過夏洛克手中的吹風機，抓被晾在起一旁的毛巾，一邊碎碎念一邊照顧那一頭捲髮，「這樣很容易感冒你知不知道啊？真搞不懂你為什麼不會有偏頭痛，每次都頭髮沒吹都睡覺，你就這麼喜歡虐待自己？」  
「燙。」頭往旁邊一躲，夏洛克的臉揪了起來。  
「回來！誰叫你不自己吹！」說是這麼說，卻更加小心吹拂手中柔軟的髮絲。

雷斯垂德有點尷尬，假裝沒注意到繼續打報告，腦袋裡卻一個字都想不出來，打了幾行又刪掉，重複了好幾次，直到夏洛克的頭髮終於吹乾了。  
手邊多了一杯溫牛奶，前軍醫坐在一旁，誠摯的雙眼看著自己，雷斯垂德卻莫名的想逃。

「所以，你們吵架了？」  
「看就知道了。」  
「夏洛克！去睡覺。」瞪了在一旁玩手機的偵探，後者只是站起身，改坐在電腦前，專心更新自己的網站。  
「為了什麼？嚴重到需要，分居。」希望這個詞有用對。  
「今天的事。」聳聳肩，左肩的傷口讓探長倒抽了口冷氣。  
「要幫你注射一點止痛劑嗎？」  
「不了，我還撐得住。」  
皺了皺眉頭，醫生左顧右盼了一陣，「你要，跟我說說你們吵了些什麼嗎？搞不好會讓你心情好一點。」

喝了一口牛奶，雷斯垂德沉默不語。

「呃，這只是我的一點建議，沒關係的。」站起身來，拍了拍探長的右手臂，「我今晚就和夏洛克擠一間，你就睡我的房間吧，比較乾淨。」  
「謝謝。」雷斯垂德面無表情點點頭，又回過頭面對電腦螢幕。  
「走吧，夏洛克。」  
「我還不想睡。」  
「可是我想，這幾天下來我快累死了。」  
「我覺得還好啊。」  
「那是你。」  
「約翰，那是個三年難得遇到的瘋子欸，你不覺得──」

兩人的聲音隨著階梯數漸漸減弱了，然後是關門聲，221B套房又恢復了寧靜。  
雷斯垂德掏出手機，沒有簡訊，沒有未接電話。  
手指不自覺的移動，麥可羅夫特的名字出現在視線當中。  
綠色的撥號鍵就在那，只要一按下，就可以找到那個人，管他在哪個鳥不生蛋的地方。  
雷斯垂德的手指在按鍵上不斷劃著圈，最後按下了──退出。

「憑什麼要我先低頭啊……」不滿的喃喃自語，把手機擺在一旁，轉成了振動模式。

一把可愛的卡通小黑傘跳了出來，平時總讓人心情愉快的螢幕保護圖片，突然就狠狠刺傷了眼睛。  
把手機翻面朝下，雷斯垂德拍拍臉頰，繼續振作精神，緩慢的將公式化字句鍵入報告裡。

房東太太也關上門睡覺了，整棟房子只剩下雷斯垂德和忠實的筆記型電腦醒著。  
冰箱的運轉聲變得異常的清晰，還有空調輸送暖氣的聲音。

「這樣應該可以了吧？」調整相片擺放的位置，雷斯垂德的臉幾乎要貼上螢幕，眼睛痠痛不堪負荷。

手機突然開始來回甩動，用力彰顯它的存在。

沒有遲疑，雷斯垂德趕緊接了起來，「喂？」  
那個傢伙逃出來了！

是薩莉。

「什麼？」  
那個殺人魔！他割斷了看守所警員的喉嚨，開走了一輛警車！  
「該死！」雷斯垂德跳了起來，隨手抓了外套往外衝。  
我已經招集小組搜索倫敦所有火車站和地鐵站了。  
火車和地鐵？「不！快把所有人調到貝克街來！他的目標是夏洛克！」  
怪胎？為什麼？  
「他打斷了他的計畫，他要報復！」

「發生什麼事啦，探長？」房東太太穿著雷絲花邊的睡衣站在樓梯口，驚慌的看著雷斯垂德。  
「哈德森太太，妳快到樓上叫醒夏洛克和約翰，他們現在很危險！」  
「喔不！我馬上去。」  
「不用了，哈德森太太。」就在這幾秒鐘，夏洛克和約翰已經到了樓梯平台，眼神清醒，口袋裡各揣著一把槍。  
「安德森他們已經快到了。你等下一定要跟我走，夏洛克。」看懂了偵探眼中閃動的興奮光芒，雷斯垂德沉著臉，「我以蘇格蘭警場重案組探長對你提出要求。」  
「不。」  
「夏洛克！」  
「我不會逃的。」  
「你不要鬧了──」  
「匡啷！」

玻璃擊碎的聲音打斷了雷斯垂德，哈德森太太打破了桌上的水杯，而一把閃著寒慄光芒的水果刀出現在房東太太的脖子下方，廚房後方的窗戶大開。

「把刀放下！」約翰舉起槍，瞄準了一臉鬍渣，滿眼血絲的彪形大漢。  
「哈哈！你開槍啊！槍法不是很好嗎？」水果刀又往裡推了推，房東太太早就嚇得昏過去了。  
「你最好放下。」約翰用充滿殺意的語氣說，手指微微往後扣了一點。  
「約翰，等一下！」這樣會擊中人質！  
「喔喔，白頭發的傢伙，你還算清醒嘛。這一槍打過來，可不能保證會打到哪裡喔。」  
「你想怎麼樣？」偵探傲慢地抬起頭，冷冷的看著男人。  
男人笑了笑，舌頭舔過上唇，「很簡單，你們打斷了我的計畫，我要你們補償。」

屋外傳來了無數的警笛大響，人群的聲音，呼喊、叫喚。

「你，白頭髮的！」男人揮了揮手，醫生的槍又扣緊了點，「嘿嘿，你最好不要衝動喔。」  
「做什麼？」雷斯垂德握緊雙拳，緊盯著那把水果刀。  
「把你手底下那群廢物趕走，他們吵到鄰居的安寧了喔。」彷彿聽到了天底下最好笑的笑話，男人仰天大笑，手中的水果刀不斷來回晃動。  
「不要動！」  
「你現在有資格命令我嗎？嗯？」水果刀輕劃過房東太太細瘦的脖頸，鮮紅的血絲不斷滑下，「動作快！不然我就把這老太婆的頭割下來！」

探長抿緊了唇，拿起手機，剛剛的連線一直擱置沒有掛斷。  
按下通話鍵，探長看著男人，沉默。

「動作快！」男人又大吼一聲，雷絲睡衣的領邊已經染上了鮮血。  
「我是雷斯垂德，把部屬撤回蘇格蘭場待命，這是命令。」  
……Yes, sir.

人群的躁動聲更大了，聽得到安德森歇斯底里的質問，過沒多久，警鈴聲卻漸漸消失了，紅藍閃爍的混亂光譜一點一點熄滅。  
有車開動的聲音，一輛接著一輛，退出了貝克街。  
掛斷電話，雷斯垂德將手機丟到一旁。

「很好，看來你很有談判經驗啊，白頭髮的。」男人滿意的點點頭，將水果刀稍稍拿遠了一點，臉上漾出了平和的微笑，「那現在開始談判。你跟神槍手，去把捲毛架在牆上，我要來場最精彩的表演。」  
「這不是談判。」雷斯垂德向前跨進一步，「如果我照你的話做，你會放過人質嗎？你的目的到底是什麼？」  
「喔，對，你不說我還忘了。」男人輕笑出聲，向前移動幾步再往右，坐上餐桌，「我比較想回答最後一個問題，你說呢？」  
「回答我所有問題。」  
「嘖嘖，真是不友善啊。如果我不想呢？」  
深吸一口氣，要冷靜，「那就按照你的意願吧。先從目的開始。」  
「這樣才對嘛。」男人咯咯輕笑，「看來你們完全沒有想到呢，我的目的。」  
「什麼意思？」皺眉，探長的左肩又開始發痛。  
「所有的被害人都曾經到過同一個地方。」沉默已久的偵探瞪視著男人，「一家結婚事務所，他們在這一個月都曾經到那裏辦過結婚手續，而經手者，就是你。」  
「看不出你其實挺聰明的，捲毛。」男人笑彎了眼，雙腳微微擺動，「那你說說，我為什麼要殺他們呢？」  
「那些人還有一個共同點，」頓了頓，偵探的眼睛開始發亮，「他們都簽過器官捐贈的合約，和同一家醫院。」  
男人的臉僵住了，兇狠的目光直瞪著夏洛克，「看來你知道不少啊？」  
「妳的未婚妻被驗出腎衰竭，九個人當中，有些人是她的表親，是最適合的捐贈者，但是沒有人願意。」偵探平靜的說著，「因為他們想要繼承她的那份鉅額遺產。而剩下的人則是不敢冒這風險。」  
「那群婊子養的廢物，妄想佔有她的錢、她的東西，每個人都見死不救……」  
「所以你要殺了他們，每個人。」  
「對！我要報仇，我要幫她報仇！！」男人大喊，推開了房東太太，揮舞著水果刀衝向偵探。

夏洛克蹲低，驚險避過，男人卻一腳飛起，正中偵探的胸口。

「夏洛克！」

兩聲槍響爆出，男人雙肩噴出血花，手中的刀搖搖晃晃。  
沒有倒下，男人兩眼空洞的站立，然後，詭異的笑了。

「葛雷格！」

銀白的刀影自眼前閃過，卻沒有疼痛。  
被擋下了，被一個人。

「麥──！」  
*  
和煦的陽光灑在碧綠的草皮上。  
就連灰白大理石也閃著光。

剛下過雨的倫敦，清新的，很不真實。

雷斯垂德獨自走著，擦過一座座大理石，手中提著，一束玫瑰。  
最後來到一座剛砌好的大理石碑前，緩緩蹲下，放下手中的玫瑰。  
靜靜的注視著石碑上的文字，照片上鮮麗的面孔不自禁的浮現。

「願你靈魂安息，受到眷顧。」劃了十字，最後看了一眼墓碑，探長才站起身往回走。

掏出手機，黑色的雨傘出現在視線中，就如以往。

「你這樣會讓我忌妒的，葛雷格。」優雅自信的語調傳進耳中，是如此的接近。

抬起頭，黑傘的主人就站在那，手中同樣捧著一束玫瑰。

「讓你嘗嘗那滋味也好。」笑開了口，雷斯垂德走上前，主動牽起了麥可羅夫特的手。  
「我都受傷了還這樣對我。」順勢執起了探長的手，輕輕送上一吻。  
「別在人家墳墓前這樣！快去啦。」耳根微微發紅，卻沒有掙開，任憑麥可羅夫特將自己拉回了墓前。

誠敬的放下捧花，麥可羅夫特同樣念了段禱詞，劃了個十字。  
兩人的手緊緊扣在一起，在那對未婚夫妻的墓前。

「要走了嗎？」輕聲問著，不忍打破這份寧靜。  
「好。我送你回蘇格蘭場吧。」  
「嗯。」

說完了，兩人卻都沒有移動，依舊靜靜的站著。

「麥。」  
「是的？」  
「對不起，那天是我太衝動了……。」

輕輕笑出聲，麥可羅夫特轉頭看著雷斯垂德充滿歉意的雙眼。

「希望你這次有學到寶貴的經驗，探長。」一隻手指抬起，封住了雷斯垂德的話語，「我也要道歉，我那天真的太著急了，口氣很差。」  
「你知道就好。」瞪了麥可羅夫特，又笑了笑，「我這次學到最寶貴的經驗，是不要隨便找結婚事務所的人辦理手續。」  
麥可羅夫特露出了，近似困擾的表情，「那真是太糟了，我們最近很可能就需要去一趟。」  
「你在說什麼啊？」雷斯垂德抬起手揮了揮，無名指間突然閃現一道金屬光澤。

雅致大方的銀環圈住了探長的無名指，毫無違和感，它好似生來就在那。  
雷斯垂德訝異地看著麥可羅夫特，後者只是笑著，再次牽起了探長的手。

「你願意一輩子受我監控嗎？葛雷格里．雷斯垂德。」


End file.
